


Sit down, be humble

by sarkasmiaski



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Switch Hisoka, crossposted, dom reader, soft kinky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkasmiaski/pseuds/sarkasmiaski
Summary: Hisoka has always wanted to play and after pushing his partners limits he gets the treatment he has waited for.*editsmall VERY horny scribble series, crossposted in Tumblr with the same name. Thank you liking this so much)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“That clown.” I muttered to myself. You and Hisoka had been “partners” for a while now, yet he was still capable of making your bloodlust turn dark red from anger. Yesterday things took a heated turn as usual, but Hisoka tried to push the boundaries a bit too much and you sent him flying off the bed. You hated being called “a toy, doll” or anything too objectifying. It felt too possessive and you made sure Hisoka knew it. You didn’t even know what drove you so angry that night. You two had kind of talked about how you both like pleasure but the conversation wasn’t that clear, and it seems that the jokester either brushed it off, or planned it. Either way he got a good kick to his abdomen and a taste of your eyes turning red whilst you screamed profanities to him. 

You both had respect for one another, and Hisoka never tried to force anything on you and neither did you. In the arena you were both considered almost equals. In every fight together, one of you used sexual antics to mess up the other one’s head which made you both lose and win fights. That’s how this partnership rose up, after a couple of heated flirts and even more heated crashes at your place. Hisoka was clearly attracted to your calm but very deathly aura, the slick and uncaring tone and the skill you had. While he was a wild card, a clown, Hisoka was still unpredictable with a madness-like aura. People were scared of him and his nen-abilities. You were unreadable in a way that Hisoka couldn’t exactly point to. So it made him very, very horny. The nonchalant comebacks, staring contests and your surprisingly smooth flirty lines here and there, made Hisoka want to ravish in the naughty thoughts he had of you.

Being equal in fights meant that sex was usually very kinky yes, but you both switched places naturally. There wasn’t a clear dom-sub definition and you actually liked it that way. You both were biting, scratching, moaning, giving and receiving with a stable mix of toys, bloodlust, dirty talk and slight bondage. Until now. I had the whole day to plan out what I would do to show Hisoka exactly what he has awoken.

–

I made my way to Hisoka’s place, getting everything I had in mind ready for him to only show up. I dressed in my lingerie under the clothes, and I knew Hisoka had a drawer full of naughty toys he always wanted to include in our playtime. His apartment was in the usual shape as always, and the air smelled like his cologne. I made way to his bedroom, leaving my bag at the chair and preparing the toys, the lights and putting on a dark red satin night coat. Now all I had to do was to conceal my nen and wait for him to enter the room. So he wouldn’t start a fight right away when he would notice me.

–

“Click.” The keys clinged in the lock as Hisoka opened the door. I heard his heels click on the floor and the scent of him getting a lot stronger. He seemed to sense something was going on, and after kicking off the shoes he made light steps to the bedroom door. “Mmh, please be a good surprise” he sang as he opened the door to the slightly lit room. I was standing in front of his mirror, not even looking at him while fixing my bra.  
“What a treat..” Hisoka said to himself as he made his way to snake his arms around my waist. His hands were cold and they had a couple of cuts. He pushed himself against my back and inhaled the crook of my neck.  
“You look devourable, darling. What thoughts made you dress up so nicely for me-” His sentence got caught off with me turning around and pushing him on the bed, straddling his lap. He showed a slight hint of concern with his raised eyebrows but realizing under my robe was a dark red lingerie set he understood what this situation was really about. His hands went to my hips and I could feel him getting aroused by the scenario. He was smirking, looking hungrily at my lips and licking his own.

“You’ve been misbehaving, baby” I whispered to him, leaving a wet kiss right under his ear. I could feel the growing excitement he had, his muscles telling his facade away.

“Me? Misbehaving? Please do tell me when..” Hisoka flirted right back to me, smiling ear to ear while his hands moved around the satin cloth. “Your actions yesterday made me think you need a little guidance. Mmh, you need to get put on your place..” I said, trailing my fingernail across his neck to his jawline and holding his chin up to me. “You see, I wondered how you could think of me as your toy, because we are partners in this relationship. I’m not your doll and you’re not my plaything. Owning you would be.. boring. So after thinking so hard about you, It came to me.” Hisoka’s eyes were fixated on my lips, his grip a bit stronger than before as he felt my fingers trail up and down on his neck. He was feeling rather impatient, but he couldn’t deny the excitement he had growing in between his legs. You were like a dessert made for him and now he had to wait for it, wait for his dessert to touch him.

A sudden gasp, almost inaudible escaped from Hisoka’s lips as my hand strongly held his neck in place. His golden eyes now fully on mine.

“I know how badly you want to be treated as a toy, Hisoka.” My nails were digging into the sides of his neck, my hold not halting. “This is the time you let go of resisting and let me indulge in you, darling.” The room turning dark violet from pure lust Hisoka let out of him, his eyes now half closed from my words. His heartbeat was just as excited as his growing erection underneath me. The bloodlust filling the room with every second. Another win in my book.

“Such a good boy..” I cooed into his lips before biting his lower rip a bit too hard than I wanted to. Hisoka was eager to respond to the kiss and he was so hungry for anything you gave to him, his neck still in your hold. Everything felt so hot and so slow at the same time, Hisoka felt like he was burning where you held his neck, and those thighs right on top of him didn’t help him. He moved his hands closer to your inner thigh but he was met with a strong tug on his skin around his neck. A loud moan echoed in the bedroom and Hisoka’s hands stopped in their tracks. “Princess, I want to- ah, fuck” another bite interrupted whatever Hisoka wanted to say, Actually he couldn’t even recall what he wanted to say, the stinging pleasure shot through his body and his hips buckled up against your thighs. “You are not allowed to speak here, toy..” I said licking the red mark against Hisoka’s collarbone. It was time for phase two.

You arose from Hisoka’s lap, but held his neck still in your grasp, pulling him to meet your eyes. “What are you, darling?” The sudden question pulls Hisoka away from his fever dream, and suddenly he doesn’t know what youre going after. You already said that he is your toy, that can’t be, you also don’t use whore or slut either, even if Hisoka would beg you to call him something along those lines. Actually he would beg for a slap right on this cheek because your unpredictability is making him short circuit his brain. But you never would and that would in turn make him even more hard, how you deny his every request. 

His erection was showing through the grey sweatpants and he almost whines how you’re not at his lap anymore. A strong grip on his base wakes him up and a grunt comes out of his throat. Now you had another hand on his chin, and the other one grabbing his length through the pants. “Pet, I asked a question.. “ You made sure your tone was cold and your hand confident. He was so hard already, and the warmth made you smirk in your mind. “A good boy..” Hisoka whispered, his body twitched from the sudden touch, he was craving you so badly and focusing on what you wanted was becoming even more hard. The air was thick and Hisoka’s bloodlust was still oozing from him, he didn’t even try to control it anymore. You smiled at his response, and french kissed him, moving your hand around him at the same time. Hisoka breathed into the kiss, trying to get as much of you as possible while his hips reacted to your touch.

I pulled away from him, looking at how nicely he was sitting on his own bed, letting his partner enjoy him. He clearly enjoyed getting checked out and he took off his t-shirt. Pleased with him again, I said: “Back up more into the headboard, and I expect those pants are coming off too..” I turned around to grab the blindfold and the cock ring with a bullet vibrator. It was time to get your growing wetness some attention too. His cock, mouth or hands.. Enjoying Hisoka like this meant endless possibilities and you let your bloodlust show out. Walking over to see Hisoka laying against the pillows with his eyes lusted on your figure. The bloodlust’s scent made his cock twitch and his eyes felt even more hungry than before. You saw it, of course. The hot man laid in his own bed, waiting for anything you would do to him, with him. 

It was time to play with your toy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing his thigh and taking in everything. The room sensually lit up with those cheap LEDs, the smell of arousal and the hotness filling every corner of the bedroom. God, he was so fucking hot like that .

Kissing further up, massaging his muscles as I climb closer to him. My lacy bra brushing against his erection made his thighs flex and I planted a kiss right to his tip. He growled but it sounded more like a meow than anything, still fucking hot. Hair messed up, his muscles tensing up and his skin so flushed. I could do anything to him, but the fact that I chose to take my time to pleasure myself, and that man moans and groans as he feels me on top of him. God fucking damn it.

I went straight to my treat, - kissing his neck and completely ignored the hard cock brushing against me. Wet sloppy kisses all around his chest, collarbone and trailing everywhere. Hisoka was breathing hard against me, his chest rising and his hands roaming on my waist to my ass. God, his skin was delicious. The bite marks from earlier were sensitive, and leaving hickies right on top made Hisoka moan out. The tingling sensation lingered in my heat, that voice went straight to my nerves. I licked slow licks against his veins and went to nibble his earlobe.

“You’re so hot when you stop resisting..” I practically moaned into his ear, grinding my body against him. The feeling of skin to skin was flaming hot. The feeling of having the ropes in my hand felt so intoxicating I almost lost my composure. God my thighs were aching to start grinding my wet panties right on his naked body, but not yet.

“Mmh..” a breathy sound left Hisoka’s lips. The blindfold hid his vision of me, and he knew not talk without addressed first, or yet he was too occupied by your thighs straddled on top of him, the feeling of your underwear’s lace right on your hip dips, the kisses and bites that made him roll his eyes back, even with the blindfold on top of them. Hisoka wanted to let out a moan of pleas, growls and whines. God you teased him so fucking good, and it wasn’t even teasing. Fuck, his neck was covered in marks and you lips were pressed against him every two seconds. But he needed so much more, your voice ringing in his head, your hands touching him, the fucking lace of your underwear and how it felt goddess-like in his hands. You were a fucking goddess, and Hisoka let out another growl. He was intoxicated, coated in pure lust for your touch, scent and sound. Everything he had ever felt completely vanished as he felt your body flushed on top of him, your praise flooded his ears and god fucking dammit he wanted you fully, he needed you. He just needed the right moment to let it all out, he couldn’t lose his bratty attitude right as he was getting fucked by his partner, right?

The sudden absence startled him, his sighs resembling a whine. I lifted away from his body, my fingertips carving lines against his chest. Humming to myself I took the cockring from the side of the bed. Hisoka’s chest didn’t calm down and i knew it was time. Taking a hold of his wrists on my hips, and guided them to the side. I lowered myself better to have my full control of his hips. My own trapped his calves, and my hand squeezed his hip bone. His grip on the sheets tightened. The cock ring was a smooth rubber material, and I licked the inside edge of it, not that tasty. 

“You’re taking so long~” a slutty whine came from Hisoka’s lips. “Quite the statement for someone who’s been leaking the whole time.” I remarked and he huffed in response. Before he could try anything else I focused on putting the ring in place. Holding it in my mouth, and taking his length into my hand. Hisoka’s body shivered, and he sighed. Fucking finally. He was rock hard and warm and the tip was glistening with pre-cum. You didn’t budge, your hand holding the base as you came down to kiss his tip. With the ring skillfully between your teeth you went further, rolling the smooth object a couple centimeters down on his tip. Hisoka buckled against you, his every muscle flexing at the touch. A whiny moan rolled from his tongue and his knuckles were gathering the sheet inside his fists. The hot saliva swallowing his tip fully, the pressure from the cock ring and that tongue of yours that, oh so swirled around him like eating ice cream, made him shiver. It wasn’t a lot, but for that amount of tension in the room it sure felt like electricity. 

Humming around him, pleased with how responsive he was, I let my saliva drip down on him before lifting my head. Looking at the gorgeous man, lips plumb and pink, cute marks all over his features, the sound of heavy breathing and those hands that held power of million men combined obediently next to his sides. I could feel the already frictionless heat of my own get more turned on from the sight. That brat mouth was going to be occupied with me. I took the ring with my hands and rolled it down on Hisoka’s cock, the saliva and precum mixture easing the rings movement. He rolled his hips against me but my other hand on his left hip bone didn’t let him fully do that. 

“You look so delicious like this, and I think it’s time we shut you up for a while, don’t you agree?”

“Mmh, everything you say is my command, my goddess..” Hisoka moaned out the last part. God, he was extra even when being needy. I slightly raked my nails on his thighs, and he gasped. “You are such a bitch.” I laughed, smirking as I crawled away from his hips and towards his face. Hisoka was enjoying your slight insult but he wanted more, specifically to get smacked but knowing you this was as close as you would go for that matter. For now. 

“Open up, darling”

My fingers slipped through his lips as he sucked on them, his tongue eager. I felt Hisoka’s slender hands ghost on my legs and for that I plunged the fingers deeper, hearing a gag rumble through his mouth.

He basically moaned after it, but I had other plans than this. I rose up a bit, my wetted fingers roughin up his hair and making his position easier.

“Be a good toy and hold me up” Hisoka grabbed my thighs instantly and I eased onto his mouth. Gripping the headboard and holding myself together as his wet tongue took in every dripping drop in my folds. He licked kitten-like licks before he went straight for the cherry on top. A big sigh left my lips and I slowly grinded against his mouth, now my knuckles turning white. Hisoka’s strong hands held my thighs against him, occasionally rubbing the skin with his thumb. Looking down to the blindfolded man, with messy hair and mouth, sucking and licking the hooded pearl. God, he was so good at this. Whines and curses left my mouth as I felt my thighs start to tremble, the pace of my grinding become unsteady and my eyes rolling in my head. Hisoka moaned into my heat, his hold not weakening the slightest. The heavenly feeling of a hot tongue attacking my pussy over and over and getting turned on by my own slutty sounds, the shaking got stronger, I couldn’t hold myself anymore and the sweet release was so fucking close. The hot lava bubbling inside me escaped as I lost my breath, my thighs erratic as my orgasm waved over me. Hisoka lapped up every drop. I felt the waves fade and I could finally gasp for air I forgot to inhale. Hisoka was kissing my heat, humming against me, I knew he was smirking.

The glowing hotness felt beautiful and I climbed away from Hisoka, basking in my own good feelings. His hands were lingering on my skin, not wanting to completely lose me again. 

“Your taste is toxic, and I just want to be poisoned by it”

I went to Hisoka’s neck, not bothering to answer anything to that, yet. As if I would get tired by one orgasm. Enjoying the taste of his sweaty skin, my hand caressing his cheek and hair. 

“I hope your stamina can last, you know I cum at least thrice before you, right baby?” 

Hisoka breathed heavily, the smugness almost glowed from him.

“Then make me tired, miss, I’d like to see you try.”

That son of bitch. I tugged hard on his crook of his neck, my teeth crazing the skin and my hand holding his hair tightly. I’ll bet on it, you bastard.


End file.
